


The reckoning

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are living the life in ivy town when one day a fight sends Felicity packing and Oliver dumbfounded. The man across the street knows all about what happened and his name is Damien Darhk and he is out to destroy an unknowing Oliver Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home sweet home

Oliver's hands covered her eyes as he led her to the big surprise. “Oliver, please just tell me what we are doing because I've been blindfolded enough in my life that this isn't really that fun but it could turn into a kinky sex game, it could also be a bad omen...” Before Felicity could go on Oliver kissed her forehead and removed his hands. In front of Felicity was a beautiful two story, two garage house. She gasped, walked over to the mailbox and almost fainted when she read “The Queens” on the box. She turned around, kissed him and they walked hand in hand into their new home.  
2months later  
Sitting in front of her computer screen Felicity sighed. She loved being with Oliver, loved the house, her life but she hated the neighborhood and what it was doing to Oliver. He was changing. He was cooking, throwing brunch get-together’s. He hadn't called anyone from star city in over a month, not even Thea. She had even tried to get his interest by letting him know that Sara was alive and well in Nanda Parbot and that Nyssa has reclaimed the position of Ra’s from Merlyn but he all but ignored her. “Oliver” she had said excitedly, “it wasn’t Sara that was killed but someone who looked like her”. “Huh huh” he said never really looking up. Felicity let the rest of the memory wash over her like a wave hitting the beach. Wiping the tears from her eyes she started typing. She had to figure this out and the computer usually helped.   
Oliver breathed in the fresh morning air. He loved his morning jogs. He was actually running for health and not because someone was chasing him or he was chasing after someone else. He waved to the neighbors as he ran up the driveway. He knew Felicity would be on a conference call with her new company so he went in through the garage. He was surprised to see her sitting at the kitchen table just staring at the screen of her computer. He walked up behind her, gently pulled her back by her shoulders and kissed her temple. She smiled then pulled away and quietly got back to looking at the screen. Dumfounded, Oliver was about to say something when she raised up her right hand letting him know he better not. Still unsure about what was going on Oliver headed upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. The neighbors would be there in a few hours for brunch and he needed to be ready.  
Felicity was sitting at the end of their bed when he got out. She had a bag sitting next to her and tears in her eyes, “Oliver Jonas Queen I love you with everything I have but I can’t watch you become someone different. I have stayed by your side as you fought with yourself, your friends, your family and even me but I can’t stand by your side as you become whatever it is you’re becoming. I don’t want to be the wife of some guy, I want to be the wife of the guy I know and love. Once you find him again let me know, I will be at my mothers, and maybe he will actually ask me to marry him unlike this guy standing in front of me.” Without waiting for a response, Felicity picked up her bag, kissed Oliver on the cheek and walked down the stairs and straight out the front door with Oliver calling her name behind her the whole time. She got into the SUV and without looking back drove off. As Oliver solemnly walked back into the house, across the street a man in a hood smiled. Things were going just as planned.


	2. A Darhk Night

Damien walked back to his house across the street. He was feeling pretty good because things were going just as he had foreseen, well all except for that bitch Nyssa regaining her control of Nanda Parbat and Sara Lance really being alive. Not a problem though. Nothing will stop what’s going on. He chuckled to himself. He opened the door to the rucksack he called a home. He hated Ivy town. The town was his but he had to make it look like a suburban neighborhood that the old “Arrow” would love to call home with the love of his life. Again a chuckle escaped him. The house was two stories, all wood finishes, a brand new kitchen and updated upholstery and bathrooms. His blushing bride loved it. She thought it was a palace away from the palace but he thought it was dainty and all the modern technologies just pissed him off more than they were enjoyable.   
With a swipe of his hand, his coat put itself away in the hall closet and his shoes went inside the shoe holder. “Sandra dearest” he called. Instead of his wife he got an armful of their son, Conner. He swooped him into his arms just in time to receive the same welcome from their daughter, Samantha. With his free arm he swooped her up as well. When Sandra didn’t appear he looked between the two weights he called children. “Now where did your mother go” he asked as he kissed them both on the forehead. Conner tapped his dad on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Mommy went over to make Mr. Oliver feel better. His girlfriend just dumped him so she took him a hot pie.” With a grin that would scare the Grinch himself, Damien put the weights down and chuckled. Sandra always knew how to help the ball continue to roll. Soon they shall let him know that she was “Samantha” the girl he slept with and got pregnant. Although there is so much they will forget to mention.  
The clock struck 8pm and Sandra came strolling in. she had a smile on her face. Her jacket and shoes put themselves away and as she turned the corner she felt herself spun around and a kiss planted right onto her lips. She let herself escape into this feeling. They didn’t embrace often but when they did it was hot and sensual. “Damien sweetheart maybe it’s time you paid a visit to Mr. Queens’s friends in Star City and got things started there. I’ve got it handled here.” And with that, Sandra turned around, gave a long smile and headed up to tuck in their children and read them a story. She kissed Damien on the cheek and headed upstairs stealing a glance at the house across the way.   
Damien watched as Sandra turned the corner at the top of the stairs and called for his keys, jacket and shoes. “How do people without magic live” he thought to himself as he headed to his brand new, 2016 mustang he got as a gift to himself for being so awesome. He took one last look at the house and family he wouldn’t see for a couple days and took off. As he headed out of Ivy town he saw Felicity’s SUV once again make the endless loop around town. He laughed and waved his hand. “There, the little mouse is at her mommy’s house. Just watch out little mouse because the cat is out hunting and he loves mice” he said to himself and he followed the freeway sign out of Ivy and onto Star.


	3. Darkness Falls

The next morning the first thing Quentin did was call Donna. “Hello” she answered in a sleepy voice. He couldn’t help but smile. “I just wanted to see how you and Felicity were doing this morning” Quentin said trying not to sound nosy or anything. Donna took a minute and then answered “she is finally asleep and I might actually try to get a little bit myself. I don’t know but all this doesn’t seem right and I don’t know what to do”? “We will figure this out sweetheart. I will come over after my shift with Laurel and we can all sit and talk about this. Anyways Laurel has something she wanted to tell all of us”. Donna and Quentin agreed on a time and they both hung up. Quentin put on his uniform jacket and headed out not knowing that he was being watched and listened too.  
Laurel kissed Thea on the forehead. “Hey, beautiful. I have to head into the office so you just stay here and relax and I will see you later when we go to Donna’s with my dad for dinner.” Laurel said smiling. Thea moaned, nodded and turned on her other side. Laurel laughed. She put on her suit jacket, made sure all of the windows and doors were locked and headed to the station. She took notice of the the canary on her cars hood but not for too long because she had to get to work. The canary turned to smoke as soon as she left only leaving behind the smell of death.  
Laurel arrived at the police station just minutes after her father. She was working a case and needed the statements from all the officers involved including her dad. She went into his office and closed the door. He gave her a big hug and they made small talk about Sara’s visit with Nyssa for Christmas. Laurel liked Nyssa but her dad was still weary of her. They had decided to throw a holiday celebration because neither Donna, Felicity nor Nyssa celebrated Christmas and they wanted it to be inclusive. Just as Laurel sat the tape recorder down to start the actual work she had to do a gentleman in a nice suit let him into her dad’s office. Laurel stood up and faced the man and said “I’m sorry but the captain is in a meeting right now. You can wait in the lobby and he will see you when we are done”. The man smiled and said “ah little canary don’t go getting your feathers all wrinkled. I am here to extend a not open invitation back to my hotel room for some drinks and small talk.” With that Damien waved his hand and the three of them were standing not in the office but a swanky hotel room with way too many tacky decorations.  
“Please sit down” Damien said as he magically pushed two chairs underneath them. Laurel and Quentin fell backwards with a thud. Laurel was about to get up when steel ropes wrapped themselves around her and her father’s arms and body. The more she struggled the tighter they became. “Now, now pretty bird don’t hurt yourself because I want to do it for you.” With that Damien walked over to Laurel, took out a knife and cut of a good section of her hair taking part of scalp with it. He put the hair and scalp pieces in a bag and licked the knife. “I wonder if the Arrow will come and save his little canary and her aging papa or is he way to occupied with his little love problem to even care.” Damien laughed wickedly. Quentin ferociously tried to get to his daughter as she started to pass out from the blood loss. Damien got right in front of Laurel and kissed her forehead. “If you don’t die from the blood loss then maybe I will put you in a cage and keep you as a pet”. That was the last thing Laurel heard as she passed out. “Now Mr. Lance you will take this to your friend the arrow and tell him that if he doesn’t come to the location written on that package, that the next piece of this beautiful bird he will get will be less regrowable” he handed Quentin the package with Laurels hair and blood and with a swish of his hand sent Quentin back to his office at the precinct.  
Quentin stared at the envelope. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to gather an entire group of officers and track down the asshole that has his daughter. He wanted to run to Ivy town and drag Queen back by his ears and hand him over to the crazy fucker. He didn't do either of those things because he knew he had to protect those that would still be in danger. He grabbed his coat and headed to Laurel’s apartment to retrieve Thea and then it was off to Donna’s and Felicity’s. He called John and told him that he and Lyla should meet him at Donna’s house.


	4. Finding light in the Darhk

Quentin looked pale by the time he reached Laurel’s apartment. Thea ran out and wrapped her arms around Quentin’s neck. Ever since Oliver moved to Ivy Town Laurel and her dad have been there for her and the support he gave her and Laurel when they came out to him meant the world to her. She couldn’t stand her dad anymore so she told him never to make contact again especially after what he tried to do to Nyssa.  
“Thea we have to go to your brother in Ivy Town. This crazy fucker has Laurel and he will only give her back if The Arrow show’s up. I don’t expect him to give himself up but we have to let him know what’s going on and maybe find out what happened between him and felicity while we are at it.” Thea shook her head and got in the car. They didn’t speak the whole way to pick up Donna and Felicity. Not much to say. Whoever had laurel was dangerous and willing to kill for whatever he wants. They pulled up into Donna’s driveway to be greeted not only by Donna and Felicity but by Sara and Nyssa as well.  
“Baby, what are you doing here?” Quentin asked confused and happy at the same time. Sara gave him a huge hug and said “Nyssa was informed by her spies here in Star that Laurel had been kidnapped and so we came right away. She believes it is a sorcerer that even the people in Nanda Parbot fear. We will talk more when we are somewhere more private. We stopped by Oliver’s house and he is heading to the location we gave him. Some of Nyssa’s men are with him to help him keep this crazy guy off his tail. They can block the magic if he is tracking him. We also sent John and Lyla the address and they're on their way.” Thea and Quentin looked confused but Sara didn’t give them anytime to contemplate what was exactly going on. She pushed them back into their car and got Donna and Felicity going and then they followed in their car. What Quentin didn’t know was that one of Nyssa’s people were in the backseat of his car making sure it was untraceable.  
Quentin started driving as Thea entered the GPS coordinates into the computer. They thought they would end up just following the others but everyone seemed to take off in multiple directions. This confused Quentin but whatever the case is they had no idea where they were headed and this was the only way to find out.  
Looking at Felicity, Donna knew that her daughter was still very unhappy and even less happy about having to see Oliver again. “Honey, you know we wouldn’t make you do this if you weren’t in danger right?” Donna asked out of worry. Felicity looked at her and said “I know mom and I am too worried about Laurel to worry too much about me and Oliver’s relationship.” Donna knew when it was time to let things go and so she concentrated on the electronic voice telling here where to go.  
Nyssa looked at Sara as they headed to the Leagues secret base in Star City. She knew she was worried about her sister. “Sara, we will get Laurel back I promise” Nyssa said as she gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. Sara smiled and put her hand on Nyssa’s lap. “I know we will, my Ra’s” Sara said with a purring sound. Nyssa felt her body shake at those words. Sara smiled wickedly and they continued onto their destination.  
Meanwhile at Damien's hotel room:  
“Little bird, little bird please sing for me” Damien sang as he stated at Laurel chained inside a dog crate. Laurel, still woozy from the injury to her head just sat there with her eyes closed and tried to ignore the idiocy around her. “You will sing for me but right now I have to check on how our little friends are doing”. Damien walked over to the computer tracking the movements of Mr. Queens friends. “Dammitt!!” Damien came running into the room and pounding on the bars of her cage. “Well little bird it seems your friends have tried to pull a fast one on me so now you will get to meet your new mama as well. She is bringing my little ones and I'm sure they will like their new pet.” Damien smiled and left the room. Laurel sat for a minute listening and then went back to trying to undo the locks on her wrists and feet.


End file.
